Fun With Penguins
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu plot to take down Ryou with a purple penguin. R&R please!


**Fun With Penguins**

_I can't believe I thought Aoyama was the right guy, _Ichigo thought. She was walking through Inohara Park, only vaguely aware of the fact that she was headed for the sakura tree. Just a few hours earlier, she had found out that Aoyama was cheating on her, with the most popular girl in school. Apparently he wasn't interested in only dating one unpopular girl. Currently, he was being demolished by Ichigo's overprotective school friends, Moe and Miwa.

Ichigo sighed as she reached the sakura tree. Her gloom faded a bit when she noticed Kisshu sitting under the tree. She went over, and he looked up at her. "Koneko-chan? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Aoyama decided one unpopular girl wasn't enough for him, and he was cheating on me," Ichigo said. "You were right. My school friends are currently demolishing him, though, so you should wait till they're done, or they'll demolish you for interfering."

"I would think you'd want them to demolish me," Kisshu said dryly.

"Well, I don't, and they always go overboard, so I don't particularly want to see you turned into a mess of gore," Ichigo said. "Although you might get off easy; they think I should date you."

"That sounds nice," Kisshu said. Music started playing from Ichigo's pocket, and Kisshu asked warily, "What's that?"

"My cell phone," Ichigo said. "Stay quiet, I think you'll like this." She picked up and asked, "What now, Ryou?"

"_Why are you with the alien?" _Ryou asked warily.

"We're plotting your demise," Ichigo said calmly. "It's going to involve purple penguins!"

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Ryou screamed, and hung up.

Ichigo looked over at Kisshu, who was snickering, and asked, "Any interest in making a purple penguin Chimera Anima? It doesn't have to be very big."

"I'd need a penguin," Kisshu said.

"There are some at the aquarium," Ichigo commented. "Can it have fangs?"

"I think I can manage that," Kisshu said. "This'll be FUN! Wait here, I'll be back soon."

"'Kay!" Ichigo said cheerfully. Kisshu smirked and teleported off.

He teleported to the aquarium, and saw lots of penguins in an enclosure. Thinking for a minute, he then created an infuser, and sent it at a penguin. Then he floated down as the penguin started to change. First it got a bit larger, and then the black feathers turned dark purple, and the white feathers turned lilac purple. It grew claws on its wings, and fangs on either side of its beak. Kisshu walked in front of it, and said, "Here's the one you have to destroy." He put a hand on the penguin's head, and implanted Ryou's image into its mind. Then he teleported the penguin to the sakura tree.

"Nice job," Ichigo said when they arrived. "Are we going to Café Mew Mew now?"

Kisshu smirked. "We sure are," he said. He took her hand and teleported to the Café, landing in the main room as the other Mews were finishing cleanup for the day. Zakuro sighed when she saw them, and asked wearily, "Ichigo, WHY did you bring Kisshu and a purple penguin here?"

"Why do you think?" Ichigo snickered. "Where's Ryou?"

"Upstairs under his bed, na no da," Pudding said happily. "This should be fun!"

Kisshu smirked and asked, "Ready Koneko-chan?"

"Ready," Ichigo said. Kisshu started upstairs, and the penguin and Ichigo followed him.

They went to an open door where they heard Keiichiro saying, "Ryou, get out from under the bed, purple penguins don't exist. Ichigo was just trying to scare you, that's all."

"Worked pretty well, I see," Ichigo said, coming in with Kisshu and his purple penguin.

Keiichiro's eyes bugged out when he saw the purple penguin. "I thought those didn't exist," he said.

"They do now," Kisshu said, smirking. He looked at the penguin and said, "Your target is under that bed."

The penguin promptly started destroying the bed in order to get to Ryou, and Ichigo said, "This is fun! It's too bad there's only one of him; we could do this more often."

Kisshu snickered and said, "That would be fun. I guess we'll just have to be satisfied with this, though. Hey, I've got a camera, should I get some pictures?"

"Great idea!" Ichigo said.

"I'm leaving before your insanity rubs off on me," Keiichiro said dryly, and walked out.

Kisshu smirked and summoned his camera, then took a picture of the purple penguin ripping Ryou's bed apart. They heard Ryou squeaking in terror, and started laughing.

Finally the bed was destroyed, and Ryou screamed like a girl when he saw the purple penguin. The penguin made a noise that sounded almost like a snicker, and started destroying Ryou with its claws. Kisshu got some pictures before it got a bit too gruesome, and Ichigo said, "Should we leave the penguin to it? I'm getting kind of grossed out."

"Might be a good idea," Kisshu said. "Let's go see the others."

They headed downstairs, and found all the other Mews trying to comfort Keiichiro, who was moaning about how he said he'd protect Ryou. They all looked up as Ichigo and Kisshu came in, and Zakuro asked, "Where's the penguin?"

"Demolishing Ryou, but it was getting a bit too gruesome for us, so we decided to wait till there's nothing left," Ichigo said. "This was my best plan ever!"

"Wait, YOU'RE the one who thought up the purple penguin idea?" Mint asked.

"Well, Kisshu didn't know about Ryou's worst fear, so I thought it would be fun if I got Kisshu to make a purple penguin and let it demolish Ryou," Ichigo said. "Besides, without Ryou, we can put Lettuce's truce plan into action."

"That sounds good," Lettuce said. "Kisshu, do you like that idea?"

"Does that mean I get to live with Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"That's up to her," Lettuce said.

Kisshu immediately gave Ichigo puppy dog eyes, and she giggled. "Oh, fine," she said. "Why don't you call Pai and Taruto so we can talk about the truce?"

Kisshu perked up and concentrated, then said, "They're coming."

Sure enough, Pai and Taruto teleported in, and Pai asked, "What happened?"

"My purple penguin is demolishing Blondie, so we can form a truce," Kisshu said happily. "We just have to get rid of Deep Blue, and we can take all the Mew Aqua and heal Cyniclonia."

"I suppose you're planning on killing him?" Pai asked.

"If Ichigo's school friends haven't gotten there first," Kisshu said. "I guess I'd better go check on the penguin, though." He teleported upstairs, and they heard what sounded like an explosion. Then Kisshu came downstairs with the penguin.

"What was the explosion?" Ichigo asked.

"I incinerated the remains," Kisshu said. "That was gross…."

"I guess it makes sense; we did let the penguin basically rip Blondie to pieces," Ichigo said.

"My stomach's not feeling so good anymore…." Kisshu said.

"Bathrooms are around the corner there," Ichigo said, pointing. Kisshu went into the boys' bathrooms, and a few minutes later, they heard him throw up.

"That must have been pretty bad; Kisshu's not usually squeamish about blood," Pai said.

"I don't think we should look," Ichigo said.

"Agreed," the others said, as Kisshu came back.

"Are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu replied. "I guess I'll take the penguin back to the aquarium, and then I'll be back." He teleported upstairs, took the infuser out of the penguin and destroyed it, and then teleported the confused penguin back to the aquarium.

To his surprise, when he got there the place was crawling with police officers. He landed and went over, carrying the penguin, which wasn't too happy about being carried. One of the officers spotted him, and ran over, then said, "Oh, good, you found the penguin. Thanks, I'll take him back to the aquarium workers."

Totally confused, Kisshu handed over the penguin, which immediately bit the officer, causing him to drop the poor thing. Kisshu caught the penguin, and it settled down. "How come he doesn't bite you?" the officer asked.

"Maybe he likes me?" Kisshu suggested.

"Well, then you can take him back to his friends," the officer said. "Come with me."

Kisshu hesitantly followed the officer into the building, and found a bunch of aquarium workers talking with some officers. The officer with Kisshu said, "This kid found the missing penguin."

The aquarium workers looked over, and one of them came over, then squeaked and asked the officer, "Why are you with the alien attacking Tokyo?"

"Moriyama probably forgot his contacts again," one of the other officers called. "Just get the penguin and let it go, he hasn't done any harm, right?"

"Nope," Kisshu said. He handed over the penguin, who looked sad to see him go. He gently patted its head and said, "Bye."

The penguin made a sad noise, and Kisshu smiled, then teleported back to Café Mew Mew.

"What took you so long?" Pai asked when he landed.

"The aquarium workers discovered the penguin was missing, but luckily the police officer who noticed me apparently couldn't see too well, and thought I was human, so he let me go after I took the penguin back," Kisshu said. "They didn't even ask why I had the penguin."

"Good, because they probably wouldn't be too happy if they found out that you were the one borrowing it," Pai said. "Keiichiro gave me the Mew Aqua, and I'm going back alone, then coming back to be with Lettuce. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't," Kisshu said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't," Pai sighed. He picked up a box and teleported out.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "You all can go home, there's nothing more to do now that Ryou and Aoyama are dead."

"I thought I got to kill Treehugger," Kisshu said.

"Pai got impatient and went to do it without you," Ichigo said. "Come on, let's go home and kiss."

Kisshu perked up and teleported them to Ichigo's room.

**The ending doesn't seem too bad, so I'll leave it off there, and hope that everyone will review!**


End file.
